Artist's Impression part one
by heartxoxo
Summary: The class is outside to start drawing for their art, but they given weird instructions. They are supposed to draw their partner the person they hate the most and they are given a special paper that shows them what they really see of them.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Alice Academy, I just adore it! 3

(...but someday it would be nice if I did...)

The class chatted noisily as they all gathered under the shade of a gigantic cherry tree, they all started to settle down and separate into pairs as some threw confused stares at their new teacher. Mikan bit her lip as she stared at her blank page...she looked up and felt her face turn red as her gaze fell upon his dark brown eyes. Her cheeks started to heat up, she looked down...she had already used up all the courage she could possibly muster.

It was a normal, bright sunny day and as usual their class went outside during art to sketch what they could see, today though Fujihora-sensei decided to try something different.

"Class.."she clapped her hands as her students filed into two lines. "...We're going to try something different this time.."

"What...Miss...?" Anna's voice asked from the front of the line.

"Well..." she paused and started to pass around funny pieces of blank paper to everyone.

"We are going to draw a caricature of the person you don't go along well with in this class.." she smiled.

"...but remember, this paper is special because no matter how bad or how good you draw on it...it wouldn't matter..." she paused.

The class gave her confused looks, Mikan nudged Hotaru.

"..._doesn't matter..?"_ she mouthed the words.

Hotaru smiled.

"...because whatever it turns out to be...is whatever you really think of person.."

..._silence..._

"Miss...what's a caricature...?" Mikan gulped. She knew exactly who she was going to be paired with.

TOK! The white eraser rolled down her nose and landed with a small thud on her notebook.

"Owww!! Cut it out!" she shrieked.

"That's better, that stupid look on your face just made you harder to draw..." Natsume smirked and picked up his eraser.

"What stupid look...!?" She fired back. "That's just because the idea of staring at you the whole day made me barf!"

Natsume stared back at her, his smile turned back into a frown, his face showing no emotion at all.

"Who are you to complain strawberries?"

"BAKA!!!" Her face turned bright red, he just didn't!?? She was sure she had sat down properly this time!!!

"O, Mikan-chan!" Yuu called, as if on cue before she could ring her hands around Natsume's scrawny neck.

"What!" She turned around fiercely, her eyes blazing with anger.

WAPAK!

A yellow cannonball flew in mid-air and landed right on her forehead.

"OWWW!!" Mikan rubbed her sore head.

"...Eh...Hotaru isn't that a bit harsh...?" Ruka's asked worriedly.

"Mikan should learn to control that temper of hers..." Hotaru answered coldheartedly as she lowered her Baka-gun.

"Waaah!! Hotaru!!" Mikan cried and started to run towards her friend.

WAPAK! WAPAK! K.O.

"..knock out!"

"I think she's dead..." Yuu started poking her with a stick.

"...Imai-san...two cannonballs..?" Ruka looked at Hotaru, she blew on her gun and flicked her dark hair behind her ear.

"..so scary..."

"Owww.." Mikan whimpered as she tapped the white bandage on her forehead.

"You deserved that..." Natsume said quietly.

"Hey!"

"Without that bad temper of yours..." he said calmly.

"OH, I'M SHOWING YOU HOW BAD THAT TEMPER REALLY IS!!!" she clenched her hand into a tight fist.

"...you would have been so cute..." Natsume stared at MIkan as those words slipped out of his mouth.

_"A faint blush...did Natsume just blush..?"_ She loosened her hand and felt her her cheeks warm up.

"What..?"

Natsume bent forward, bringing his face close to hers.

_"..there's no one around...Natsume what...?" _her thoughts raced in her head.

Nearer and nearer, soon they were five centimeters apart, she felt his warm breath on her cheek. She was paralyzed, her face was turning red...just like during the last dance...what was wrong with her..?

"...see.." he whispered.

"Really ugly..."

"HEH!? BAKA!!!"

BEHIND THE SCENES

Natsume: See, close up your ugly!

Mikan: HEY!

Natsume: You said you wanted to go to Central Town, you didn't tell me we were gonna watch a crappy movie.

Mikan: BAKA!

WAPAK! baka gun

Hotaru: You shouldn't be noisy in a movie theater...

MIkan: OWWW!!

Hotaru: You shouldn't complain either...

WAPAK!

Hotaru: Don't talk with your mouth full...

WAPAK!

Hotaru: You shouldn't lie on the ground...it's dirty

WAPAK!

Yuu: Um...Hotaru...I think..

WAPAK

Hotaru: Hmmm? what? menacing stare

Yuu: gulp never mind...

Yuu: shivering I...If...y..you...w-want to know w...what...h-happ-penss-ss...next...p..p-please...r-read...t-the next ch-chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

The warm August wind blew her chestnut brown hair gently; Mikan relaxed she felt much better after shouting at Natsume, all the tension there was before went away.

"tap tap tap" went her pen as she busied herself with her project.

"Mitte mitte!?" (LOOK! LOOK!) Mikan pointed at her sketch and smiled.

"..what is that..?" he asked.

"It's you doofus! See it has your eyes and even has cat ears!"

"Baka!" Natsume frowned and hit Mikan squarely on the head. "That's a cat!?"

"Oww...you didn't have to hit me..?" she whined and rubbed her head. "But it does look like you..?"

"No, it doesn't.."

"It does"

"...doesn't.."

"I-T D-O-E-S!"

"tch, not only are you ugly, you're blind as well..."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!!??"

"..nothing..." Natsume got up and walked away.

"Aren't you showing me mine..?" Mikan called out to him, he didn't look back.

She stared at herself in the mirror and combed her long hair, 'til her long tendrils fell down on her face in neat, wavy bunches. She opened her eyes and her eyesight wavered for a moment as it grew accustomed to her bathroom light. She smiled as she picked up her golden star, the one she had earned after so much hard work.

"_..what was his problem..? It did look like him.." _ she pictured Natsume with cute cat ears that matched his cute brown eyes and his cute...she blushed! Why was she thinking about this? She then started to wonder. "_I wonder how Natsume sees me..."_

_"_..probably like this..." she giggled and made an ugly face at her own reflection. "Yeah..probably.."

Mikan turned off her bathroom lights and walked into her bedroom, the windows were open. She felt a cold breeze rush past her, her yellow curtains flapping in the moonlight. She walked closer to it and closed them shut...funny..she didn't remember opening it...she was sure it was locked from the inside. She turned around and saw something in the corner of her eye, a crumpled piece of parchment, that appeared to be burned a bit but not successfully, was on her mattress. She opened it, could it be from Hotaru..? But why was it burned? How did it get here? She rubbed her eyes as she tried to see through the dim light.

It wasn't really clear but it was still visible, a sketch of a girl with long, wavy hair tied into two messy ponytail smiling under the shade of a cherry tree. It was drawn lightly with care and it seemed as if someone had tried to put horns on it too. Mikan blushed a little and smiled.

"Natsume...?"

BEHIND THE SCENES

Natsume:turns red "I'm getting out of here!!!"

Tsubasa: "Didn't know Alice academy's black cat could care so much? Hehe" mischievous grin

Natsume: gives Tsubasa his evil glare

Ruka: "...Mikan...?"

Mikan: "It's not what it seems!!!??" turns red

Hotaru: "So what does it mean then..? Huh?" smiles

Mikan: "WAAAHH!! Hotaru! This is so confusing!?"

Hotaru: flash

Mikan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Hotaru: flash "...taking...pictures.."

Mikan: "WHAT!?? HOTARU!!!"

Natsume: "tch..who cares.." walks away

Mikan: "Give those back!!!"

Hotaru: "..pictures of the black cat caring would get me lot's of money..."

Ruka: dumbfounded

Mikan: "HOTARU!!"

Hotaru: flash


End file.
